Icha Icha Frenzy!
by cloudydreams4
Summary: Kakashi stars in the fourth book of the Icha Icha series! What happens when Kakashi can get his wishdesires?


**Hey! Here is the fourth book of the Icha Icha series… thanks to Dana for being my coauthor!!!:P lol**

**I don't own any Naruto characters… except Kakashi's mine!!! Got it???!!!! (not really…just in my dreams)**

**PLEASE R&R!**

Icha Icha Frenzy

By Jiraiya

Chapter 1

Kakashi has been walking for five days under the dark, rainy sky to return to the leaf village. Unfortunately, though he accomplished so much in his earlier years, now he spent all of his days alone, reading his book or doing other small chores. Having little to do in his miserable life, he became leader of Group 7, which consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. But, somehow he managed to fail at that, since they all go to other senseis now.

A week ago he was sent on a D-Rank mission to find a lost dog a billion miles away. Naturally, he was given the worst and easiest missions that no one wanted to do.

Now he was slowly walking back to his shabby, lonesome home where he would spend the rest of his pathetic days reading the same book. He grabbed a fist of his spiky gray hair and sighed with angry frustration. Would he ever be happy? Could he ever find a woman he could spend the rest of his simple life with?

Suddenly a bright lighted flashed before his eyes.

Startled, he fell backwards on the dirt road.

"What the $#!?" he yelped.

The bright light in front of him grew smaller and smaller until it became a small ball that could fit into the palm of his hand.

Kakashi looked around. The farm people around him in the fields continued to work like nothing happened. A couple of people looked at him with a confused expression, wondering what was wrong with him.

The bright light still stood in front of him, wavering from side to side.

Kakashi stood up, brushed off the dirt from his clothes, and leaned over to look closer at it.

The light leaned backwards.

He moved to the right.

The light moved to the right.

Finally, after a couple of seconds he couldn't take it any more.

"What do you want from me?" he hissed at it. "Let me by!"

"What is it that you wish?" the mellifluous lady-like voice said. Kai's eyes widened.

"You mean you're like a genie? Will you grant what I request?"

"Yes," it sang.

Kakashi rubbed his hands together. This was just what he needed. But he needed so much…

He could ask for his parents to come back… nah. Who cared about that anyway?

He could ask for Rin and Obito back…but they might be mad he resurrected them (considering they are probably happier in heaven).

He could ask for a better job. Yeah! He definitely needed that. He could be the Hokage or something! But, its still work for him.

He could ask for all of the money in the world. He needed that too. But people would still hate him.

Finally the light bulb went off. Women!!! He needed women in his life! How could he go wrong with that?

He scratched his chin in thought. How many though… should he ask for one perfect one? 10? 20? 100?! A drip of drool escaped his mouth. He could ask for a world with only women. They would all want him! No competition! No worries!

In his mind:

_Kakashi sat on a soft couch with beautiful women in bikinis leaning over him, feeding him grapes. They all giggled, rubbed his back, kissed him… _

He glanced at the light in determination. He was certain this was the perfect option.

Some of the farmers in the field frowned at the man standing in the middle of the road staring into space.

"Have you made your choice?" the light asked gently.

"Yes!" Kakashi said with excitement. "I want to live in a world were there are only women!"

"And your wish shall be granted…" the light answered.

Slowly, the light expanded. It covered everything. The field disappeared. The gray sky was engulfed in white. It was just him in a sea of white.

He started to panic. What had he done?

The white got brighter and brighter until Kakashi was blinded. He covered his eyes and crouched down into nothingness.

Eventually, the light got dimmer and dimmer. Kakashi stayed covered. Afraid of what would come next?

"Hello?" a tiny voice asked him sweetly.

"Light?" he asked. He looked up.

In front of him was a girl in a simple white dress and sun hat. He felt the ocean waves against his feet and the sand under him. They were on a sunny beach with palm beaches and huts in the background.

She closed his gaping mouth and smiled.

"Welcome to Hawaii!" she exclaimed. Kakashi slowly smiled. He didn't know where this 'Hawaii' was, but he like it.

**Dana's continuation:**

"I'm Allison, and I am the leader of your harem! I will gladly serve you despite several statutory rape laws :D"

"I'm Dana, and I am telling you now as a FUTURE LAWYER to get the hell away from the underaged girl, pedo!"

"CURSES, FOILED AGAIN" Kakashi said. He ran away and Zabuza comforted him. Then they tried to make out (icha icha) and he died of massive blood loss.

"That's the third one this week!" Zabuza said, and then he cried. Haku took a break from lifting weights and threw Zabuza a hankie.


End file.
